Hard To Say Daisuki
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Perjuangan Lacus dalam menyatakan perasaan terhadap Kira Yamato. Review? Fict pertamaku di Gundam langsung multichap, Chap 4 update :Ini kencan
1. 1 : bento

Lacus Clyne, mengintip dari tembok tidak jauh dari jarak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah khusyu membaca sebuah buku mini.

Melihat itu, wajah gadis pemilik rambut pink panjang itu langsung merah padam.

"Ki-Kira_-kun_~" panggilnya lirih saking terpesonanya gadis itu kepada seorang kutu buku bernama Kira Yamato. Dipandanginya wajah dari samping cowok itu. Kulitnya yang coklat, matanya yang berbingkai kacamata tengah tertuju kepada buku yang dipegang oleh sebelah tangannya. Kira Yamato tengah membaca buku dengan gaya yang sangat anggun dan berkelas.

DEG!

Lacus Clyne buru-buru bersembunyi di tembok yang ada dihadapannya ketika Kira menoleh ke arahnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang antara takut kepergok karena ngintip juga karena tadi disadari atau tidak oleh Kira, pemuda itu merasakan kehadirannya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lacus.

"O…Ok Lacus, kau harus tenang!" ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, berulang-ulang sampai debaran di jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan normal. "Pokoknya, aku harus bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kira_-kun_," ucapnya lagi menyemangati diri sendiri.

Setelah menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan dadanya sendiri, gadis itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkok tidak elitnya tadi. Bersyukurlah tempat Kira biasa membaca buku jarang dikunjungi orang sehingga meski Lacus jongkok dengan pose tidak elit itutidak akan ada yang melihatnya. Bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai cewek most wanted di seantero Orb High School jika ada yang melihat plus menyebarkan pose memalukannya itu.

Lacus kini kembali menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, kemudian gadis itu menepuk-nepuk rok bagian bawahnya, setelah itu tangannya beralih ke rambut pink panjangnya, sekedar merapikan rambut panjang lurus itu.

"Huft… Ayo Lacus Clyne, Kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mata birunya menatap yakin kepada sosok pemuda yang masih asyik dengan bacaannya. Perlahan gadis itu melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati.

Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan si pujaan hati, semakin keras debaran jantungnya, dan semakin kecil pula semangat yang tadi dikumpulkannya.

'A-apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya?' batin Lacus ketika dia berada sekitar tiga meter dari Kira. 'Ah pertama aku harus menyapanya dulu!' batinnya lagi sembari tetap melangkah mendekati Kira, namun langkahnya semakin pelan dan kecil-kecil ketika jarak antara Kira-Lacus hanya tingal dua meter lagi.

'Iya benar! Pertama aku harus menyapanya. Kemudian sedikit berbasa-basi dengannya. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? Menanyakan kabarnya? Tidak! Tidak! Itu pertanyaan bodoh Lacus Clyne! Jelas-jelas dia sehat begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menanyakan judul bukunya dan pura-pura tertarik misalnya? Ah tidak! Tidak! Untuk apa aku menanyakan judul buku yang dibacanya? Aku sudah tahu buku yang dibacanya, Novel misteri karangan Edogawa Ranpo atau apalah namanya itu dan pura-pura tertarik kepada buku misteri itu? Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau berbohong kalau aku tertarik dengan buku yang dibacanya! Jelas-jelas aku tidak tertarik kepada buku yang dibacanya! Aku tidak suka cerita misteri. Terlalu berat dan memusingkan! Aku lebih memilih membaca not-not balok dari lagu yang belum pernah kunyanyikan dan mencoba untuk menyanyikannya daripada membaca buku seperti itu! Lagipula aku tidak mau berbohong kepada Kira, meski hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Hubungan yang dimulai dari kebohongan tidak akan bertahan lama, itu kata buku yang pernah kubaca!

Ukh… Tuhan, bagaimana ini? aku bingung harus bicara apa dengannya setelah menyapanya! Aku tidak ingin terlihat konyol dan memalukan didepannya, tapi… tapi… aku harus ngobrol apa dengannya? Akh! Kenapa sulit sekali sih untuk mencari bahan obrolan dengan Kira? Kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Ukh… Tuhan tolong aku! Akh! Aku sekarang sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya duduk! Ba-bagaimana ini? Akh… bismillah(?) aja deh!

"Ki –"

TENG TENG TENG

"Eh?"

Lacus tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi bel pertanda jam istirahat pagi telah berakhir. Tubuhnya semakin kaku ketika Kira Yamato menutup bukunya sembari meregangkan otot kemudian berdiri, dan seolah tidak melihat Lacus berada tepat disampingnya, pemuda bermata agak keungu-unguan itu langsung saja pergi. Pergi begitu saja melewati Lacus yang berdiri mematung dengan tingkat kesadaran mendekati nol.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyu-yuki-shiro mempersembahkan…<strong>

**Hard to say _"Daisuki"_**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Aku gak tahu gundam punya siapa, tapi Kira ama Athrun punyaku! #dihajar Lacus dan Cagalli**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, masih pendek, crita pasaran, dll**

**.**

**AKu Newbie di sini! Salam Kenal, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~~~  
><strong>

**So, Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>Tak ada yang tak mengenal dirinya. Lacus Clyne, 16 tahun. Tinggi 158 cm dengan berat 49 panjang light pink miliknya selalu tergerai dan hanya dihiasi oleh jepit rambut berwarna emas. Mata baby bluenya memancarkan kehangatan. Gaya jalannya yang anggun dan tidak dibuat-buat menjadi sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi dengan suaranya yang seindah suara malaikat surge. Lacus Clyne, di cap sebagai titisan dari malaikat.<p>

Dan sekarang, malaikat dari orb high school ini sedang menghadapi dilemma.

"Aljabar tak akan mampu mendefinisikan dirimu, Ah, apalagi geometri, tak akan mampu melukiskan cintaku. Tapi logika mungkin dapat menjelaskan alasan aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kira Yamato. Hah! Apa kau benar-benar gila, nona Lacus Clyne?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sahabat Lacus, Cagalli Yula Atha. Putri dari bangsawan Izumi Nara athha itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini kesekian kalinya gadis berambut blonde itu memergoki Lacus berada di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi dengan buku berisi puisi cinta untuk seorang Kira Yamato.

"Aku tidak gila, nona Cagalli!" sentak Lacus kesal karena puisinya dibaca dengan keras-keras oleh sang sahabat. Beruntung di perpustakaan tua itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cagalli mengangkat bahu kemudian duduk di depan Lacus. Memandang wajah sendu sang sahabat.

"Kutebak kau gagal lagi menyatakan cintamu kepadanya, benar?" tebakan Cagalli membuat Lacus langsung menunduk tanpa semangat. Cagalli menghela nafas.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Lacus lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun karena diucapkan dengan suara yang cukup didengar Cagalli, mau tak mau gadis bermata hazel itu harus memutar otak menghibur sang sahanat.

"Ya, kau bisa mencobanya lagi nanti-nanti"

"Tapi waktuku tidak banyak!" sangkal Lacus sambil menggebrak meja. Ya, waktunya tidak banyak. Dua hari lagi, Kira Yamato akan pindah dari Orb ke Tokyo. Orb dan Tokyo kan sangat jauh!

"Ya sudah, besok kau coba nyatakan lagi!" enteng kalimat itu terucap, membuat wajah Lacus memerah karena kesal.

"Bicara memang mudah!" sungutnya kesal kemudian meratapi nasibnya tadi yang tidak dianggap oleh Kira Yamato. Selain tidak dianggap gadis itu juga tidak jadi menyatakan cinta kepada Kira karena bel sialan yang tiba-tiba berbunyi itu. Padahal Lacus – dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya – berusaha memanggil nama Kira. Ugh!

"Kalau begitu jangan katakan! Ya ampun Lacus! Hanya karena seorang Kira Yamato kau berubah menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Cagalli tak percaya. Lacus yang anggun, Lacus yang berkepala dingin, Lacus yang ya… berani berubah menjadi cepat emosi dan pengecut seperti ini hanya karena cowok?

Oh, apa kata fans-fans Lacus nanti jika mengetahui keadaan idolanya?

"Habisnya…," rengek Lacus manja.

Lihat? Hanya karena cowok bernama Kira Yamato membuat seorang Lacus Clyne merengek, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Lagi-lagi Cagalli menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Tenanglah Lacus, masih ada dua hari lagi, kau tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu, pertama kau coba mendekatinya," nasihat Cagalli. "Kau jangan berfikir kalau kau akan menembaknya, dengan begitu mungkin kau tidak akan terlalu berdebar-debar dan bisa berbicara dengan lancar dengannya," ucapnya buru-buru begitu melihat gelagat Lacus yang hendak protes. Mendengar itu membuat Lacus menimbang-nimbang. Hm… benar juga ya?

"Uhm… Kau benar."

"Nah, besok kau berikan bekal makanan yang kau buat untuknya, bagaimana?"

"Ekh.. i-itu… ap-apa itu tidak berlebihan? Aku tidak dekat dengannya tapi membuatkannya bekal?"

"Ya… memang berlebihan sih," aku Cagalli. "Tapi coba sajalah Lacus, siapa tahu ketika Kira mencicipi makananmu yang enak, dia akan dekat denganmu. Bukankah untuk menaklukan lelaki dimulai dari menaklukan perut dulu?" ucap Cagalli berusaha menyemangati dengan pernyataan yang entah kenapa terdengar aneh bahkan ditelinganya sendiri. Lacus terdiam, mencoba menimang usul Cagalli kemudian mukanya merona senang.

"Kau benar! Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!" ucap Lacus semangat. Cagalli mengangguk-angguk saja. Berharap agar masakan Lacus tidak membunuh Kira Yamato.

.

.

Jari-jari Lacus penuh dengan hansaplast, begitupun dengan telapak tangannya. Harus Cagalli akui kesungguhan Lacus kepada Kira Yamato, dan hanya dalam sehari, masakan Lacus jauh dari kata gagal.

Sempurna tanpa ada rasa yang tidak enak.

Cinta itu ternyata bisa memberikan sebuah mukjizat.

Dan di sinilah gadis berambut Light Pink itu. Tepat di samping Kira yang lagi-lagi asyik membaca buku. Jantung Lacus berdebar amat keras. Bekal makanan yang dibuat oleh Lacus disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"A-ano Kira_-kun_~"panggil Lacus dengan segenap keberaniannya, dan dia terlonjak senang ketika Kira menatapnya meski itu hanya dengan ekor matanya.

Di balik tembok tempat biasa Lacus mengintip Kira, Cagalli mendecih melihat kesombongan Kira Yamato sekaligus kebodohan Lacus yang dimabuk asmara itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menutup buku yang baru dibacanya, kemudian kali ini kedua matanya menatap focus kepada Lacus. Lacus yang ditatap seperti itu gelagapan lalu…

"A-anu… jika tidak berkenan, ah… maksudku jika berkenan to-tolong makanlah ini~" Sahut Lacus dengan memberikan sekotak bekal makanan sembari menunduk. Melihat itu Kira hanya diam, sejujurnya dia kaget kenapa gadis popular disekolahnya tiba-tiba memberikannya bekal. Diam-diam dia menoleh kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat adegan Lacus memberikannya bekal makanan,

Atau dia akan dijadikan sasaran bullying oleh para fans Lacus Clyne.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar!" ucapnya datar membuat Lacus gelagapan. Matanya bena-benar merah Karena malu.

Dan Cagalli yang melihat itu mulai marah. Sok sekali cowok itu! Menolak pemberian dari seorang Lacus Clyne.

Seorang Lacus Clyne.

"A-ah, Be-begitu... ka-kalau begitu… maaf!" ucapnya sembari berbalik dan buru-buru pergi.

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menolaknya kan?"

Langkah Lacus berhenti, kemudianberbalik dan dengan antusias mendekati Kira sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bekalnya.

"Jadi kau mau menerimanya?"

Kira mengangguk, sekarang background Lacus sudah kembang-kembang karena senang.

"_KYAAA!"_

_To Be Continued_

Hy…. Aku newbie di fandom ini~ *Lambai-lambai*

Salam kenal! Tolong terima saya dengan baik m(_ _) m #kayak yg mau nikahan aja?

Aku biasa mangkal (?) di fandom Naruto, tapi ngiler juga pengen nyobain bikin di fandom Gundam seed.. aku kan repiuwer di sini! Hehe

Ok deh… bisa minta repiuwnya? Biar semangat update chap selanjutnya! Yeiyyyy


	2. 2 : kirakun sakit?

**Hard to Say "Daisuki"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Pokoknya GS bukan punya aku! Tapi Athrun ama Kira punya aku! *ditendang*

**.**

**Warning : **

Super duper OOC, GaJe, menarik *dotendang karena ke-PD-an*, dll(dan lupa lagi).

Ah, sudah pasti typo di mana-mana

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Ritsu-ken**

wew... disambut oleh Ritsu-ken! Haha ucapanmu yang tentang Seme-Uke menambah daya khayalku dalam pembuatan Fict ini, repiuw lagi? *Plak*

**Ishylotyzz**

Hehehe... sorry gak bisa kilat, banyak kerjaan ni.. *alasan* ini udah update, jika berkenan silakan repiuw lagi... (_ _)

**Vizta**

Sudah lanjut! Baca lagi cuy!XD

And

All of Silent Readers...

**Happy reading...**

* * *

><p>Cagalli Yula Atha uring-uringan sejak pagi tadi. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak uring-uringan jikalau sahabat si gadis, Lacus Clyne, tengah 'terkurung' di dunia lain sejak kemarin, lebih tepatnya sejak kejadian <em>bento<em> buatan Lacus yang diterima oleh sang pria pujaan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira Yamato?

Jika kalian membayangkan 'dunia lain' yang dimaksud oleh Cagalli adalah dunia di mana para makhluk macam Iblis, setan, malaikat, roh halus dan sebangsanya tinggal. maka kalian salah besar, karena yang dimaksud oleh Cagalli adalah ….

Cagalli melirik ke arah sahabat 'merah muda'nya yang sedang memangku tangan sembari tersenyum-senyum gaje. Sesekali kepalanya di goyangkan ke kiri dan kanan kemudian tersenyum lagi dengan rona merah – yang menurut Cagalli – menjijikan. Cagalli mendesah. Inilah 'dunia lain' yang dimaksud oleh Cagalli, dunia imajinasi seorang Lacus Clyne berkat senyuman seorang Kira Yamato.

Voila! Hanya dengan seulas senyuman dari seorang Kira Yamato – sekali lagi Cagalli menekankan HANYA SEORANG KIRA YAMATO – membuat seorang Lacus Clyne ….

Membuat seorang Lacus Clyne yang anggun menjadi ….

Membuat seorang Lacus Clyne pujaan semua orang menjadi ….

Menjadi….

Menjadi….

.

.

Kh….

.

Gadis tomboy berambut blonde itu tak mampu mendeskripsikan keadaan sahabatnya yang sekarang akibat efek _sweatdrop_ yang parah.

"_Ne_, Lacus," panggil Cagalli akhirnya yang di sambut oleh pandangan bersinar-bersinar, entah Cagalli berhalunasi atau tidak, tapi gadis itu bersumpah melihat bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di _mata baby blue_ milik sahabatnya. Cagalli semakin frustasi karena disuguhkan pemandangan 'menyakitkan' mata itu.

"Argh! Bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah yang menjijikan itu!" perintah Cagalli dengan suara yang keras dan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, akibat frustasi tingkat akut karena ke-OOC-an sahabatnya itu.

"Hihihiihi,"

Bukannya marah atau apa karena dibilang 'memasang wajah yang menjijikan,' Lacus Clyne malah tertawa. Sekali lagi ditekankan, DIA MALAH TERTAWA dan tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali.

Cih, cinta memang benar-benar bikin orang jadi gila.

"Ah, Cagalli kalau marah imut deh~" puji Lacus sembari memamerkan senyum tercantiknya yang berakibat semua bulu kuduk Cagalli berdiri.

WHAT THE -

Dia di bilang imut?

Oh, beruntung sekali Lacus yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Cagalli sehingga gadis yang dijuluki _pink princess_ itu lolos dari tinju yang biasa di'hadiahi' oleh Cagalli kepada orang-orang yang memanggilnya imut atau cantik.

"Kupikir kau mabuk nona Lacus Clyne," ucap Cagalli sewot, Lacus tertawa geli. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan irama, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan, ke belakang dan berputar sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika Kira_-kun_ menerima _bento_ yang kubuatkan untuknya?" cerita Lacus dengan rona pipi yang merah. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menghayati setiap debaran yang terasa panas namun menyenangkan ketika memori otaknya mengulang peristiwa saat Kira Yamato menerima _bento_ buatannya.

Menghiraukan Cagalli yang tidak merespon ucapan Lacus, Lacus kembali bercerita, "Membayangkan saat Kira_-kun_ memakan bekal yang kubuatkan untuknya membuatku berdebar-debar," kemudian gadis pujaan semua orang di _Orb Senior High School_ itu menghampiri Cagalli dengan histeris.

"Duh Cagalli, Kira-Kira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kira_-kun_ ya? Apakah masakan yang kubuat itu enak? Apakah Kira_-kun_ akan sakit perut karena memakan makanan yang kubuat ya?" tanya Lacus super duper khawatir. Cagalli menghela nafas frustasi.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mencicipi masakanmu dan buktinya aku baik-baik saja," ucap Cagalli menenangkan. "Lagipula masakanmu enak kok, aku salut deh padahal itu masakan pertamamu," ucap Cagalli lagi, berusaha menenangkan Lacus dengan setengah hati. Lacus tersenyum agak kaku, kemarin, setelah Kira menerima _bento_ buatannya, gadis itu langsung ambil langkah seribu karena jantungnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan detakan yang semakin mendekati _over_ maksimum karena mendapat 'serangan' maut dari Kira sehingga tidak sempat melihat reaksi Kira saat memakan _bento_ buatannya itu.

"Iya, semoga saja seperti itu, ya kan?" harap Lacus kemudian memasang senyuman lagi, kali ini, gadis itu sudah tidak memasang ekspresi yang membuat sahabat tomboynya itu mencak-mencak. Cagalli tersenyum saja.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau bersikap seperti ini," ucap Cagalli tersenyum seperti seorang pemuda yang memuji... er…. Kekasihnya?

"Hehehe" hanya itu tanggapan dari Lacus.

Cagalli ikutan tersenyum, Hm… satu yang dipelajarinya dari seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, mood dan tingkah mereka selalu berubah secara drastic hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik….

OOOoooOOO

Langkahnya menggema di lorong sekolah. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sosok yang memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang yang berada di jalur depan kedua orang yang tengah berjalan anggun itu langsung menyingkir ke samping dan ikut-ikutan menatap mereka.

Lacus Clyne menebar senyum anggunnya ketika orang-orang di sampingnya menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Cagalli Yula Atha yang hanya memasang wajah datar namun terlihat anggun dan er… sedikit maskulin?

Sukses membuat para kaum hawa menjerit tertahan karena 'ketampanan' seorang Cagalli, membuat Cagalli langsung merinding disko. Hei, setomboy apapun dia, dia itu masih normal! Garis bawahi kata 'normal' itu.

Sementara para perempuan menjerit tertahan karena Cagalli, para lelaki di sekitar lorong tempat Cagalli dan Lacus berjalan tengah ber_blushing_ ria, malah ada yang sampai mimisan karena – mungkin – membayangkan sesuatu yang agak berbau _rated_ M akibat terlalu lama melihat keindahan tubuh dan kecantikan Lacus yang bak titisan sang dewi.

"Seperti biasa kalian selalu menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang," suara seseorang di belakang Cagalli-Lacus membuat keduanya menoleh dan menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Athrun Zalla, putra dari Patrick Zalla, salah satu anggota dewan rakyat yang di segani di Negara Orb ini.

"Zalla_-kun_," panggil Lacus anggun sembari memamerkan senyum anggunnya.

Sepertiga laki-laki yang ada dalam radius tempat Lacus berada langsung tepar karena mimisan tingkat akut.

Ruang UKS Orb High School terancam penuh lagi.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Athrun Zalla, kehadiran pemuda berambut biru itu menambah hysteria tertahan dari para perempuan di sekitar sana, merasa bersyukur karena jarang-jarang trio idola di sekolah mereka bertemu seperti itu.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa denganmu?" tanya Cagalli balik dengan nada judes seperti biasanya. Athrun hanya tertawa sambil_ sweatdrop_. Entah apa salah Athrun pada seorang Cagalli sehingga gadis itu selalu bersikap temperamen padanya.

Ah, Athrun, kalau saja kau lebih teliti melihat rona merah samar yang ada di pipi Cagalli, kau pasti tahu apa jawabannya….

"Sst… Pangeran Cagalli dan pangeran Athrun sedang memperebutkan putri Lacus," bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telinga Cagalli, membuat dada Cagalli panas membara. Hei, apa semua perempuan di sini benar-benar memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pangeran'?

Dan sepertinya bisik-bisik itu terdengar juga di telinga Lacus.

"Anu, Zalla_-kun_, Cagalli_-__**chan**_bisakah kita bicara **di tempat lain saja**?" tanya Lacus dengan senyumnya yang begitu menggoda dengan sedikit penekanan di beberapa kata untuk menyindir para Cagalli's fans.

Athrun yang memang pintar membaca situasi membalas senyum Lacus.

"Tentu saja."

Cagalli mendecih.

OOOoooOOO

Tempat lain itu adalah perpustakaan tua yang selalu dipakai Lacus dan Cagalli untuk 'mengungsi' dari serbuan para fans mereka.

Athrun yang pertama kali di ajak mereka bersiul kagum ketika memasuki perpustakaan tua tersebut.

"Tempat persembunyian yang bagus," puji Athrun. Perpustakaan yang mereka datangi terlihat dari luar memang jelek dan tidak terurus, namun begitu masuk ke dalam, perpustakaan bergaya kuno yang artistic langsung menyapa mata mereka. Di tambah berpuluh-puluh rak buku yang memanjang sampai langit-langit gedung perpustakaan. Buku-buku di dalam gedung terawatt dengan bersih.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lacus senang karena tempat persembunyiannya di puji.

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat buku-buku di sebelah sana?" tanya Athrun sembari menunjuk rak buku yang berisi banyak buku-buku tebal. Lacus mengangguk mempersilakan.

"Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu," ucap Cagalli lirih. Mendengar itu Lacus hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, ada saatnya kau juga membenci dirimu yang tomboy," ucap Lacus sembari tersenyum. Cagalli melirik Lacus dengan semburat merah, membuat Lacus langsung tersenyum.

"Zala_-kun_ memang orang yang baik," ucap Lacus berbisik, membuat pipi Cagalli semakin memerah saja. "Tapi kalau kau tetap memperlakukannya seperti itu, dia bisa salah paham, tahu!"

"Aku... hanya... kau tahu kan? Aku bingung harus bertindak apa jika berada di dekatnya," ucap Cagalli lirih sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bersikaplah sedikit manis kepadanya," ucap Lacus setengah menggoda, membuat Cagalli langsung menghadapkan wajahnya dengan gusar. Namun sebelum gadis itu bersiap buka suara, Athrun sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Buku-buku di sini bagus-bagus," ucap Athrun dengan dua buah buku di tangannya. "Jika Kira tahu ada perpustakaan dengan buku sebagus ini..."

"Eh?" pekikan tertahan dari Lacus membuat Athrun langsung menatap Lacus bingung. Lacus yang merasa tidak enak berdehem sebentar kemudian tersenyum agak kaku.

"Zalla_-kun_ mengenal... Ki... ekhem... Yamato_-kun_?" tanya Lacus berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Dia itu teman sekelasku," Informasi terbaru tersebut segera di simpan di memori otak Lacus. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Athrun membuat Lacus menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya aku selalu melihatnya di taman asyik membaca buku sendirian," ucap Lacus sekali lagi mencoba untuk tidak terlalu antusias membicarakan Kira. Cagalli mendecih, bisa juga anak ini menahan diri untuk tidak gila?

"Hahaha, Iya, Kira itu memang pecinta buku. Tadinya aku berfikir ingin membawanya kemari sekarang juga," ucapan Athrun itu membuat pipi Lacus langsung merah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, kemari. Kira, sang pujaan hati akan kemari... _KYA! _Inner Lacus berteriak-teriak girang.

"Sayangnya hari ini dia tidak masuk."

Eh?

"Katanya sih sakit." Ucap Athrun mengingat-ingat, tak menyadari bahwa gadis berambut pink itu kini tengah membatu di tempat. Otaknya mencerna dengan sangat lambat info yang lagi-lagi diambilnya dari Athrun, sumber terpecaya.

_Ki-Kira-kun sakit? A-Apakah itu karena bento buatanku? A-apakah..._

Sementara Lacus tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Cagalli Yula Atha hanya geleng-geleng kepala pasrah.

OOOoooOOO

Sesuai dengan saran Cagalli, kini Lacus tengah berada di depan rumah kediaman Kira. Berbekal keberanian dan perasaan bersalah, gadis itu nekat ke rumah Kira. Lacus menegak ludah sekali sebelum memencet bel pintu rumah Kira.

_Siapa?_

Suara yang terdengar dari speaker dekat Lacus berdiri membuat gadis bermata _baby blue_ itu kaget – saking gugupnya – Lacus menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang daun telinga sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik rumah.

"A-anu, na-nama saya Lacus Clyne, saya kemari untuk menjenguk Kira Yamato_-kun_."

Cklek!

Pintu rumah terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan yang menatapnya dengan posisi tubuh setengah berbungkuk. Lacus menahan nafas.

"Ki-Kira_-kun_?"

OOOoooOOO

"Ma-Maaf," ucap Lacus sembari membungkuk ketika Kira Yamato meletakan secangkir teh untuknya.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung. Lacus duduk dengan gelisah, merasa bersalah.

"Karena _bento_ yang kubuat, ki-Kira_-kun_ jadi..."

Hening. Lacus tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melihat itu membuat Kira tertawa, Lacus yang bingung karena Kira tertawa langsung mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?"

"Karena tingkahmu,tentu saja," ucap Kira membuat muka Lacus memerah. Me-memangnya tingkah memalukan apa yang dilakukannya dihadapan Kira?

Sementara Lacus tengah berbingung-bingung ria dengan pertanyaan tingkah memalukan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Kira, sambil mengulum senyum menatap Lacus.

"Kau itu ternyata lucu dan manis ya?" ucapan itu membuat muka Lacus langsung memerah – lagi. Kira mati-matian menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Lacus yang memerah. "Terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku, Lacus-_san_."

Seketika itu juga Lacus harus ekstra menahan kesadarannya agar tidak pingsan di tempat Kira saat itu juga.

OOOoooOOO

Entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga Lacus kini berada di kamar Kira. Jujur saja kejadian ini begitu cepat sehingga Lacus tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kini gadis itu berada di dalam kamar Kira, tengah duduk tepat di depan tempat tidur Kira dan Kira sendiri sedang terbaring dengan wajah tenang nan polos yang membuat jantung Lacus tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa untuk tidak berdetak secepat-cepatnya.

Seingatnya, tadi di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kira oleng yang langsung ditangkap oleh Lacus dan Lacus bisa merasakan panas tubuh Kira yang tidak biasa. Membuat Lacus secara spontan menyeret – atau menuntun – Kira ke kamarnya dengan susah payah mengingat kamar Kira berada di lantai dua. Lacus mesti bersusah payah menjadi penyangga bagi tubuh Kira yang beratnya dipastikan melebihi berat badan Lacus.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang menjadi penyangga...

PESH!

Wajah Lacus memerah dengan sangat padam. Ta-tadi... ta-tadi itu...

Bukankah tadi adalah kontak fisik pertama bagi Lacus? Menangkap tubuh Kira yang oleng ke depan dengan posisi Kira berada dalam pelukannya. Menuntun Kira ke kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan Kira tersampir di bahu Lacus dan sebelah tangan Lacus memeluk – atau memegang pinggang Kira.

"KYAA!" Lacus berteriak tertahan sembari kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil ditangkupkan ke kedua pipinya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan panas yang melebihi temperatur suhu tubuh biasanya mengumpul di pipinya, di tambah dengan keringat yang tiba-tiba saja merembes keluar dengan cukup deras.

Lacus berharap keringatnya tidak menyebabkan badannya bau di saat bersama Kira.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kira...

Lacus menatap wajah Kira yang tidur dengan damai, polos. Lacus tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Wajah Kira yang tertidur begitu polos, berbeda dengan saat dia terbangun. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kira selalu memasang wajah datar yang sedikit tegang ketika bersama atau berada di dekat orang lain, namun pemuda itu melepaskan semua ekspresi wajahnya itu ketika dia sedang sendirian ditemani buku-bukunya. Tadipun Lacus cukup kaget melihat Kira_-kun_nya tertawa lepas seperti tadi.

Lacus memangku kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya yang bersatu. Mata baby bluenya memandang Kira penuh sayang, memperhatikan wajah orang yang disukainya lekat-lekat. Hei, bagaimanapun juga ini pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh Lacus yang menurut Lacus akan menjadi pemandangan yang cukup langka. Kira yang terlihat polos seperti anak kecil. Andai saja dia membawa kamera, gadis itu sudah pasti akan mengabadikan pemandangan ini.

Lacus menghela nafas. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, membuat Lacus mau tak mau harus kembali ke kediamannya atau nanti akan ada keributan besar-besaran yang terjadi di media massa karena Lacus yang terlambat pulang. Gadis itu beranjak berdiri, merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang berupa dress selutut berwarna biru muda dengan aksen ungu muda. Dilihatnya sekali lagi Kira yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin sekali membuatkan Kira bubur. Namun, mengingat dapur rumahnya yang hancur berantakan karena dia dengan nekat – meski hasilnya memuaskan, kata Cagalli – membuat _bento_ untuk Kira, membuat gadis bermarga Clyne itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Jadilah gadis itu tersenyum lagi, membisikan ucapan pamit sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Namun...

Grep! (?)

Langkah Lacus berhenti begitu telapak tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang sudah pasti digenggam oleh Kira. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda itu? Setan? Tidak mungkin!

Lacus berbalik dengan muka merona – lagi dan mendapati Kira...

Yang tertidur dengan gelisah sembari bergumam tidak jelas.

Melihat itu Lacus terdiam. Apa Kira sedang bermimpi buruk? Entah apa yang diimpikan oleh pemuda itu namun Lacus tak tega meninggalkannya. Segera saja gadis itu kembali duduk sembari mengusap punggung tangan Kira dengan lembut.

"Ssh_... daijobu_, aku di sini."

Dibisikannya kata-kata yang selalu didengarnya dari sang bunda yang entah kenapa keluar begitu saja ketika melihat wajah Kira yang gelisah. Kata-kata itu dibisikannya berulang kali sampai akhirnya Kira menggeliat dan kembali tenang.

Lagi-lagi Lacus mengulum senyum.

Meski tidak tahu apa yang diimpikan oleh Kira, Lacus berharap mimpi buruknya menghilang, berganti dengan mimpi indah yang kembali membuat wajah tidur pemuda itu damai.

Karena sebelah telapak tangannya masih digenggam oleh Kira, otomatis Lacus tidak bisa kemana-mana. Untuk mengisi waktu, matanya menjelajas isi ruangan kamar Kira.

Kamar Kira di dominasi warna biru. Biru yang lembut di mulai dari cat kamar, seprai sampai gordennya dengan warna biru yang beraneka ragam. Kamar Kira cukup rapi untuk seorang pemuda. Kata siapa laki-laki tidak bisa rapi?

Tapi ada yang terasa kurang di sini.

Entah kenapa suasana di sini begitu ... sepi?

Mengingat bahwa semenjak tadi Lacus tidak mendapati seorang pun di rumah Kira selain Kira sendiri membuat Lacus mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kira memang tinggal seorang diri di sini. Di rumah yang cukup luas jika ditinggal sendiri.

Lacus tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tinggal sendiri di rumah seluas ini. Ya... meski rumah Kira tidak seluas rumahnya, tapi tetap saja, tinggal sendiri itu tidak enak. Kesepian dan kosong.

Ah...

Lacus tersadar. Kembali menatap Kira. Mungkinkah tadi pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya karena dia tidak mau sendirian? Setidaknya meski Kira melakukannya tanpa sadar, justru alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan ada seseorang yang menemaninya, mengawasinya, siapapun itu.

Kesadaran itu membuat Lacus menyimpan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Kira, menggenggam punggung tangan Kira. Dan meski sekilas, sudut bibir Kira melengkung ke atas, wajahnya menampilkan rasa senang dan tenteram.

Membuat Lacus bahagia...

Dan Jadilah Lacus berdiam diri di sana, sampai akhirnya gadis itu menyusul Kira ke alam mimpi dengan wajah tak kalah bahagianya dengan Kira.

Dengan Tangan saling bergenggaman.

OOOoooOOO

Lain Lacus, lain Cagalli. Jika Lacus tengah menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kira, Cagalli Yula Atha tengah dilanda cemas setengah mati. Matahari sudah terbenam namun putri keluarga Clyne belum pulang juga. Membuat Cagalli harus mengarang-ngarang alasan agar keluarga Clyne yang memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Lacus tidak menurunkan seribu pasukan khusus untuk mencari hanya seorang Lacus Clyne yang sebenarnya sedang bersama dengan sang pujaan hati.

Ya Tuhan... apa sih yang dilakukan oleh Lacus di rumah Kira hingga dia tidak ingat bahwa keluarganya itu selalu saja berlebih-lebihan jika mengenai dirinya?

Kini, mobil yang di tumpangi Cagalli telah berada di samping rumah Kira.

"Apa nona mau turun?" tanya sang supir sopan. Cagalli menggeleng. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran mobil dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia akan menunggu di sini, hingga jam malam yang aman. Lebih dari itu, gadis itu akan menyeret Lacus pulang meski gadis itu tidak mau.

"Beritahu aku jika dua jam telah berlalu," perintah Cagalli kepada supirnya yang langsung menunduk sopan. Melihat itu, Cagalli menutup kedua matanya.

'Lacus Clyne, kau harus membayar semua ini nanti!' batin Cagalli mengancam.

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be Continued

...

* * *

><p>Sorry Lama banget updatenya, karena... jujur saja bingung kenapa ceritanya jadi panjang begini ya?<p>

Ah... Lacus jadi bener-bener OOC, gomenne (_ _)"

Btw, anw, aku gak nyangka lho bakal ada yang review... Ya Ampun... untuk seorang pemula di FGSD, tiga review dengan jumlah pengunjung yang lebih dari 30 bikin semangat buat lanjutin fict ini. Kalau cerita ini kurang berkenan, silakan curcol(?) di kotak review...

So... Mind to Review?


	3. 3: Ajakan Kencan

Bocah laki-laki itu menatap kiri dan kanan. Bola matanya memancarkan ketakutan ketika di sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada kegelapan dan kehampaan di tempat dia berdiri. Bocah berambut coklat itu menangis.

"_Kowai_..." ucap Bocah itu lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu menunduk, ketakutan mengisi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Takut... takut... kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini?

"_Daijobu_," suara itu membuat si bocah laki-laki mendongak. Seorang gadis berusia 17 tahunan berada di depannya, tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "_Daijobu_, aku ada di sini..."

Si bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum lega.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard to Say "Daisuki"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Pokoknya GS bukan punya aku! Tapi Athrun ama Kira punya aku! *ditendang*

**.**

**Warning : **

Super duper OOC, GaJe, menarik *ditendang karena ke-PD-an*, dll(dan lupa lagi).

Ah, sudah pasti typo di mana-mana

**.**

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Ritsu-ken; Ishylotyzz; VerinRei; agnes BingBang; ervan76; eurekabigail; Magus-15Ichigo; Ann Kei; Puding-tan; Miyaki osward; haruka; holmes950****; ****Hoshi Uzuki****; ****jeffrey simanjuntak inversy**** and All Silent readers**

**Happy reading...**

**Semoga Chapter ini gak begitu mengecewakan... :D**

* * *

><p>Kira membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan iris l<em>avender<em>nya yang langsung menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit itu. Kira menghela nafas, memegang keningnya yang sudah tidak terasa panas. Pemuda itu beranjak bangun kalau saja dia tidak merasakan sesuatu berada di atas punggung tangan kirinya. Kira tersentak. Apa ada orang selain dirinya?

Kira menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Kepalanya berada di tepi ranjang Kira dengan menjadikan punggung tangan Kira sebagai bantalnya.

Muka seorang Kira Yamato memerah.

_Lacus _Clyne_?_

_Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Di kamarku?_

Kira mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ah ya dia ingat! Dia pingsan di saat Lacus menjenguknya. Ukh, memalukan sekali...

Kira melirik jam yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan terhenyak. Sudah jam tujuh malam dan seingatnya Lacus menjenguknya sekitar jam empat sore.

_Dia menungguiku selama tiga jam?_

Tanya Kira dalam hati. Bingung tapi ada juga perasaan senang dalam hatinya. Kalau begitu kata-kata yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi...

Perlahan tangan Kira mengusap puncak kepala Lacus, membuat sang pemilik kepala menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan posisi kepalanya sehingga gadis itu dengan secepat kilat langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dengan muka yang sangat memerah gadis itu menunduk terlebih ketika menyadari sepasang mata Kira tengah menatapnya, wajah Lacus benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ki-Kira_-kun_..."

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun," ucap Kira membuat Lacus menggeleng. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela yang menampilkan langit gelap.

Lacus menganga.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Lacus panik. Dia melirik jam kecil yang ada di kamar Kira dan makin panik ketika mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. "Ah, Kira_-kun_ aku harus pamit pergi, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menungguimu, Kira_-kun_," sesal Lacus. Kira menggeleng kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lacus_-san_, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang," ucap Kira. Lacus mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan menunduk sebentar.

"_Ja, Oyasuminasai_," ucap Lacus kemudian berbalik menuju pintu kamar Kira. Kira memandang punggung Lacus yang menjauhinya dengan senyum tulus.

_Arigatou, Lacus-san, _ucapnya dalam hati.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

"Untunglah kau segera keluar dari rumah Yamato_-kun_, kalau kau terlambat beberapa detik saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada rumah seorang Yamato Kira," omel Cagalli sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Lacus hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Ya... dia sadar kalau malam ini dia sudah banyak merepotkan sahabatnya ini.

"Ukh~ Cagalli~" rengek Lacus sambil memeluk leher Cagalli, meminta maaf. Sementara Cagalli tidak merespon, entah pura-pura atau dia benar-benar marah kali ini. "_Gomennasaine_~" kata Lacus lagi. Cagalli melirik Lacus tajam kemudian kembali ke posenya tadi, jutek.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengelabui ayahmu?" tanya Cagalli membuat Lacus semakin merasa bersalah. "Kau menyusahkan, Lacus!" kata Cagalli lagi.

"Tapi –"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti keadaan tubuhmu sendiri,BODOH!" kali ini Cagalli berteriak, membuat Lacus terhenyak. Kemudian menunduk dengan murung. Sudah lama sekali Cagalli tidak membentaknya seperti saat ini, ini pertanda Cagalli benar-benar marah padanya.

"Nona Lacus, kita sudah sampai ke rumah anda sekarang," ucap supir menginterupsi dengan takut-takut. Siapa yang berani menginterupsi amarah Cagalli?

"Masuklah," ucap Cagalli singkat. Lacus memandang Cagalli nanar kemudian menunduk, sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk, keluar dari mobil Cagalli perlahan masih sambil menunduk. Dia tidak mempedulikan para maid yang menegur dan bertanya kepadanya dengan nada khawatir. Malah menatap mobil hitam milik Cagalli yang semakin menjauhinya.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

Bukannya Cagalli ingin memarahi Lacus, tetapi melihatnya dan menyadari sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan keluarga Lacus tentang keadaan Lacus membuat Cagalli sangat khawatir, dan kekhawatirannya berdampak pada kata-katanya yang keras itu.

Cagalli menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size_nya. Lagipula perkataan Athrun hari ini membuat Cagalli tanpa sadar melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Lacus.

"_Ne, Cagalli,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sepertinya aku menyukai Lacus,"_

Cagalli mendesah, sepertinya besok akan menjadi menyebalkan.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

Pagi ini Lacus Clyne berjalan dengan lesu. Sepanjang perjalanan kepalanya ditundukkan. Awan mendung setia berada di atasnya. Para penggemar Lacus Clyne memandang pink princess itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Ada apa dengan putri pujaan mereka? Ini pertama kalinya Lacus bersikap seperti itu. Ditambah sekarang Lacus berjalan sendirian, tanpa ada Cagalli di sampingnya, padahal biasanya mereka itu satu paket. Di mana ada Cagalli di situ ada Lacus.

Lacus menghela nafas dengan berat. Memandang langit biru dari jendela tempatnya duduk sambil menopang dagu. Hari ini hari yang berat baginya. Semenjak semalam, tidak ada kabar dari Cagalli, Lacus merasa Cagalli benar-benar marah kepadanya, di tambah, bukankah hari ini Kira Yamato pindah sekolah?

Ukh... Saat mendengar Kira sakit, Lacus melupakan fakta bahwa kemarin itu adalah terakhir kalinya kesempatan untuk menyatakan suka kepada Kira. Dia benar-benar bodoh, padahal kemarin dia berada di dekat Kira, tapi dia malah tidak menyatakan perasaannya, padahal kemarin itu adalah hari terakhir Kira ada Di Orb.

Lacus mendesah pelan. Kenapa sih begitu sulit baginya untuk menyatakan 'suka' kepada Kira? Lacus ingin menangis saat itu juga, ditambah dengan hubungannya dengan Cagalli yang berantakan membuat Lacus semakin ingin menangis. Tapi Lacus menahannya, gadis itu menahannya karena dia tidak suka menangis.

"Clyne_-san_,"

Lacus tersentak ketika ada yang memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke samping, seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sembari menunjuk ambang pintu kelas. Lacus mengarahkan mata _baby blue_nya ke ambang kelas dan pipi Lacus merona merah saat itu juga.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

"Ki-Kira_-kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Lacus malu-malu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Lacus_-san_, kemarin maaf, karena telah merepotkanmu," ucap Yamato Kira sembari menghela nafas karena merasa bersalah, sebelah tangannya dia selipkan diantara helai rambut dark brownnya, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu salah tingkah. Sementara Lacus hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya karena ini pertama kalinya lah mereka berbicara berhadapan seperti ini. "Lagipula seharusnya yang menanyakan kabar itu aku, Lacus_-san_," ucap Kira membuat Lacus menengadah, menatap wajah Kira yang terlihat khawatir?

"Memangnya kenapa Kira_-kun_? A-aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Lacus tidak mengerti. Kira hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lagi-lagi kebiasaan yang selalu muncul ketika pemuda itu merasa gugup atau salah tingkah.

"Ng... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Lacus_-san_," Ucap Kira agak kaku namun terdengar sedikit nada kekhawatiran di saat dia berbicara. "Kupikir kau sakit karena kemarin menjagaku berjam-jam," ucap Kira lagi, perhatian, membuat Lacus Clyne hanya menatap wajah Kira dengan pandangan takjub seolah Kira baru melakukan hal yang tidak biasa dilakukannya. Ya... sebenarnya sih memang tidak biasa, mengingat Kira Yamato adalah pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan si kutu buku yang anti-sosial. Bisa dihitung berapa orang yang mau bersama dengannya, itupun belum dihitung yang benar-benar ingin bersamanya karena menyukai pemuda itu bukan karena terpaksa bersamanya akibat ketiban sial satu kelompok dengan Kira Yamato dalam satu pelajaran misalnya.

"Ki-Kira_-kun_ mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Lacus dengan hati berdebar-debar, membuat tubuh Kira menegang disebabkan rasa kaget karena pertanyaan itu sepertinya kena telak. Karena pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung saja menoleh ke arah lain, salah tingkah. Melihat gerak tubuh Kira membuat Lacus tersenyum. Pipinya yang putih merona cantik. "_A-arigatou_, Kira_-kun_ telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja," ucap Lacus sembari menunduk. "Daripada itu apa yang ingin Kira_-kun_ bicarakan? Apa Kira_-kun_ akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" tanya Lacus dengan wajah sendu.

"Salam perpisahan?" tanya Kira balik. Tak mengerti.

"Iya, menurut kabar yang kudengar, bukankah hari ini Kira_-kun_ pindah ke Tokyo?" tanya Lacus semakin sedih. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian perlahan Kira tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidak."

Ucapan itu membuat Lacus cepat-cepat mendongak. Menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh pengharapan. Melihat binar-binar harapan di wajah cantik Lacus, diam-diam Kira tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Kira mulai menyukai senyuman Lacus.

"Maksudmu, Kira_-kun_?" tanya Lacus memaksa Kira untuk menjelaskan kalimat 'sepertinya tidak' tadi. Yamato Kira memasang pose berfikir. Seperti menimang antara ingin menjawab pertanyaan Lacus atau tidak, membuat Lacus Clyne gemas. "Kira_-kun_~?"

Dan Kira tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Lacus.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Kira pura-pura menyerah. Kemudian pemuda bermata lavender itu tersenyum sebelum berbicara, Lacus blushing berat. "Aku tidak jadi pindah ke Tokyo, apa kau senang, Lacus_-san_?"

Lacus gelagapan. Rona merah muda mewarnai seluruh wajahnya. Bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang ditaksirnya. Jika dia mengangguk, Kira-Kira apa jawaban dari Kira? Kalau dia menggeleng, tentu saja itu bohong kan? Duh...

"Ke-kenapa Kira_-kun_ tak jadi pindah?" tanya Lacus, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin aku pindah?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Entah kenapa Lacus merasa sekarang Kira jadi banyak menggodanya, padahal Kira biasanya tidak banyak bicara. Sebenarnya merupakan suatu kejadian langka pula Kira repot-repot menemui dirinya yang kelasnya dan kelas Kira cukup jauh, malah hampir berbeda gedung.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kenapa aku mencarimu, Lacus_-san_?" tanya Kira dan Lacus semakin gelagapan.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?"

Dan Kira Yamato tersenyum.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Lacus_-san_." Lacus tersentak kaget mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Gadis berambut pink panjang itu menoleh. Mendapati pangeran nomor satu di Orb High School berjalan ke arahnya sembari tersenyum. Lacus mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Untungnya kini Lacus sedang berada di tempat yang jarang dilalui siswa. Karena kalau tidak, pasti ruang UKS di Orb High School akan kembali penuh oleh siswa lagi.

"Zala_-kun_," panggilnya riang ketika pemuda berambut biru itu mendekat ke arahnya. Athrun Zala tersenyum.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan itu lagi?"

Lacus mengangguk, menyelipkan sehela rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Lacus mendongak, menatap Athrun dengan mata baby blue miliknya yang berkerlap-kerlip, kemudian mengangguk semangat.

Lacus berharap, dengan membawa Athrun ke perpustakaan, Cagalli akan memaafkan kejadian semalam.

Karena Lacus tahu pasti bahwa Cagalli menyukai Athrun.

"Lacus_-san_," panggil Athrun ketika Lacus dan dirinya telah berada di depan perpustakaan tua tersebut dan Lacus telah membuka pintu perpustakaan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, apakah kau menyukai Kira?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Lacus tersentak. Gadis berambut light pink itu menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Melihat reaksi Lacus yang seperti itu saja membuat Athrun mendapatkan jawabannya. Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum kemudian telapak tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Lacus, refleks.

"Eh?" Lacus tersentak, mendongak dan mendapati mata hijau Athrun yang menatap dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Zala –"

"Jimat."

"Eh?"

Athrun menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap puncak kepala Lacus. Berbalik ke arah perpustakaan sembari meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, tertawa.

"Jimat agar percintaanmu dan Kira berjalan mulus."

Sontak, wajah Lacus memerah karena malu. Tanpa tahu bahwa ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya membuat Athrun meringis sakit.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

Cagalli serius menatap bukunya, Lacus duduk dihadapan Cagalli dengan kepala tertunduk sementara Athrun menatap bingung tak mengerti.

Apa yang terjadi pada sepasang sahabat ini? Dan atmosfer apa ini?

"A-Anu Cagalli_-chan_...," Lacus memulai pembicaraan dan gadis dengan julukan princess pink itu langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam nan sinis dari sahabatnya. "Ta-tadi malam... maafkan aku...," ucap Lacus terpatah-patah. Cagalli tetap asyik dengan buku tebalnya. Pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Cagalli_-chan_~" Lagi, Lacus merengek dan gadis itu langsung keki ketika melihat lirikan tajam dari sang sahabat.

Ukh...

Tapi melihat Cagalli yang menghela nafas kemudian menutup bukunya membuat wajah Lacus tersenyum.

"Kau kumaafkan, Lacus. Tapi Kau – ugh! Jangan memelukku seerat itu Lacus, aku tidak bisa –"

"Aku takut... takut sekali kalau Cagalli_-chan_ tidak mau memaafkanku."

Cagalli menghela nafas kemudian membelai rambut merah muda itu. Meski Lacus dipuja banyak orang, tapi tidak banyak orang yang bisa menjadi sahabat Lacus. Justru karena Lacus adalah pujaan semua orang, Lacus jadi tidak memiliki yang benar-benar teman, ironis memang.

"Maaf, aku mendiamkanmu," ucap Cagalli lembut. Diliriknya Athrun yang tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka berdua, meski Athrun tidak tahu masalah yang terjadi diantara Lacus dan Cagalli, tapi merasakan aura nyaman penuh persahabatan itu membuat Athrun tersenyum.

Melihat senyum itu, wajah Cagalli merona merah.

**~Hard To say Daisuki – Ajakan Kencan~**

Cagalli dan Athrun berada di perpustakaan tua itu. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan buku masing-masing yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Diam-diam Cagalli melirik di sela-sela buku tebalnya. Melihat Athrun yang hanya memandang kosong buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Cagalli menghela nafas sebelum memanggil ketus nama pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Cagalli seketus mungkin. Athrun hanya terdiam, tertawa hambar kemudian. Membuat Cagalli benar-benar khawatir sekarang. "Hei, At –"

"Lacus_-san_ menyukai Kira ya?"

Cagalli bungkam. Athrun memasang senyum. Ditutupnya buku yang semenjak tadi menjadi pengalih perhatian pemuda berambut biru itu. Cagalli memandang Athrun tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukannya kau tadi sudah menanyakannya pada yang bersangkutan?" tanya Cagalli membuat seolah satu panah menancap di dada pemuda berambut biru itu. Cagalli bertopang dagu, memandang Athrun yang sudah benar-benar terlihat frustasi karena patah hati.

"Kau mendengar ya?"

"Ya, dan apa maksudnya 'jimat agar percintaannya berjalan'?"

Jleb lagi. Athrun benar-benar tak bisa berkutij dengan pertanyaan dari gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi, pangeran orb high school patah hati ya? Kasihan~"

JLEB!

Empat buah siku-siku mendarat beberapa buah di kepala yang dihiasi rambut warna biru itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum keki.

"Silakan saja meledekku sampai kau puas Cagalli –"

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" potong Cagalli membuat Athrun terdiam. Mata hijau pemuda itu menatap tak mengerti gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf?"

Cagalli menghela nafas. Berhenti menopang dagu dan menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran itu.

"Athrun Zala," Cagalli Yula Atha memanggil nama lengkap pemuda berkulit pucat dihadapannya yang masih dalam keadaan shock itu. "Berkencanlah denganku!"

Dan sambungan itu membuat mata hijau Athrun membulat dengan diameter yang paling maksimal. Meski tadi nada yang diucapkan oleh Cagalli lebih tepat disebut ajakan berkelahi dibandingkan ajakan kencan, Athrun tetap saja dibuat terkejut.

Athrun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis dihadapannya itu. Apakah Athrun boleh berfikir kalau Cagalli...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Well... hampir setengah tahun Fict ini terabaikan cukup lama di Netty saya tercinta... Gomennasai minna~<p>

Dan gak nyangka yang repiuw fict ini lumayan banyak. Di stat story juga selalu banyak... wih... benar-benar gak menyangka saya...

Untuk Chap berikutnya, paling ngaret satu bulan ya minna... ini janji saya...

Pojok Balesan Repiuw

**Lanjutkan, aku suka ceritamu!** Hoe... makash.. udah Lanjut silakan R&R. **Kalau ada Unsur Angstnya lebih seru! **Huaduh... sebisa mungkin saya menghindari angst di fict ini... udah kebanyakan bikin Fict yang genrenya nyerempet angst (_ _)".**Ada beberapa Typo**. Sip... semoga di chapter ini gak ada typo. **Gak nyangka Author Naruto nyasar ke fandom GS/GSD**. Sebenernya, sebelum ke fandom Naru aku silent readers di sini lho.. wkwkwk. **Cagalli, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu terhadap Lacus yang sedang berbunga-bunga itu.** Weh... akhirnya ada yang mengerti tuh, Cagalli_-chan_. #Duagh.**Banyakin adegan Kira Lacus ya! **So Pasti! Chapter depan mereka kencan dong~ aye! \(n.n)/.**Kenapa gak cepet di update?** Ups.. maaf... akunya lagi patah hati kemarin-kemarin, jadi gak bisa ngelanjutin fict dengan penuh perasaan cinta gini. Kalau dilanjutin waktu moodnya jelek bisa-bisa bukannya Lacus yang menyatakan cinta ke Kira, tapi yang ada Kira dibunuh ama Lacus.. #malahCurcol. **Lain kali AsuCaga dong!** Ok deh… Chapter depan AsuCaga kok~ hehe

.

**Next Chapter**

_Hari yang ditunggupun tiba..._

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah... tidak hanya saja... terlihat berbeda."

_Apanya yang berbeda?_

.

"Anu... Kira_-kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Kira_-kun_ mengajakku ke taman bermain?"

_Dan kembang api berbunyi tepat saat pemuda itu menjawab._

.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!"

.

Yosh! Meski kayaknya seharusnya saya gak berhak memintanya, tapi saya tetap mau memintanya...

Just,

MINTA REPIUWNYA DONGGGG! #Dihajar

(n.n)


	4. 4 : Ini Kencan!

Lacus Clyne hanya bisa _blushing_ dengan cerita gadis pirang di hadapannya. Sementara Cagalli hanya membuang muka malu, dengan semburat merah di pipi tentu saja.

"Ya ampun.. Ya ampun.. ya ampun..."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Lacus dengan wajah sumringah dan kedua telapak tangan yang dia pertemukan. Mata _baby_ _blue_nya mulai berbinar-binar senang. _Well_, Lacus mulai kembali OOC.

"Aku tidak tahu ada kejadian seperti itu saat aku tidak ada di perpustakaan Cagalli_-chan_," ucap Lacus. "Lalu apa jawaban Zala_-kun_?" tanya Lacus. Cagalli gelagapan. Wajahnya kian memerah.

"Dia bilang, iya," kata Cagalli lirih. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan.

"_Yokatta_!" Lacus melonjak kegirangan. Mengayun-ngayunkan kedua tangan Cagalli yang diapitnya erat-erat. Gadis dengan helaian _pink_ yang indah itu kemudian menutupkan kedua matanya dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tersungging sambil masih mengapit kedua telapak tangan Cagalli.

"Kuharap, aku sangat berharap semoga kisah cinta kita berakhir dengan _happy end_," kata Lacus seperti memanjatkan doa. Cagalli yang melihat Lacus berdoa sepenuh hati hanya menengok ke arah lain. Apakah kisah cintanya dengan Athrun bisa berhasil sementara yang Athrun sukai bukanlah dirinya melainkan sahabat _pink_nya ini? "Kau kenapa Cagalli_-chan_?"

Cagalli menggeleng kemudian menepuk kepala Lacus pelan.

"Kau juga akan berkencan kan? Dengan Yamato?"

Wajah Lacus memerah kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Cagalli tersenyum.

"_Good Luck_."

"Cagalli_-chan_ juga.. _Good Luck_."

Cagalli hanya mengangguk singkat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard to Say "Daisuki"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Pokoknya GS bukan punya aku! Tapi Athrun ama Kira punya aku! *ditendang*

MV-nya vocaloid = World is mine (Kagamine Len) dan First love candid (Kagamine Len, Rin)

**.**

**Warning : **

Super duper OOC, GaJe, menarik *ditendang karena ke-PD-an*, dll(dan lupa lagi).

Ah, sudah pasti typo di mana-mana

**.**

**Pairing:**

Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli dan Kira x ...

**Spesial Thanks:**

**Ritsu-ken; Ishylotyzz; VerinRei; agnes BingBang; ervan76; eurekabigail; Magus-15Ichigo; Ann Kei; Puding-tan; Miyaki osward; haruka; holmes950****; ****Hoshi Uzuki****; ****jeffrey simanjuntak inversy, gakari-chan, Guest 1, guest 2**** and All Silent readers**

**Happy reading...**

**Semoga Chapter ini gak begitu mengecewakan... :D**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah menyandar di tembok dekat gerbang masuk taman bermain sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bosan karena sejak lima belas menit yang lalu pemuda itu memelototi jam tangannya, pemuda yang mempunyai wajah tampan nan memesona itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dengan gaya <em>cool<em> sembari matanya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, mencari sesosok gadis yang mengajaknya bermain ke tempat ini.

"Ck," Athrun Zala, nama pemuda berambut biru itu berdecak sebal. Pasalnya, pemuda itu sudah berada di sana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan gadis yang mengajaknya bermain belum juga datang. Cagalli Yula atha terlambat selama tiga puluh menit, atau mungkin dia tidak akan datang?

Athrun menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dan menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak riang di atas sana.

"Sepertinya aku dipermainkan olehnya~" kata Athrun dengan nada yang dipaksakannya sesantai mungkin, untuk meredam rasa kecewa yang mendadak muncul entah kenapa.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu bodoh!" ucap sebuah suara di depan Athrun membuat pemuda itu segera menatap ke depan dan tercengang. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Cagalli dengan pipi yang merona merah. Sejujurnya gadis itu malu dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

"Ah... tidak hanya saja... terlihat berbeda," ucap Athrun gugup dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi. Cagalli menunduk malu, dilihatnya penampilannya saat ini. Rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya sebahu itu dihiasi jepit rambut berwarna emas yang diletakan di dekat telinga. Padahal Cagalli hanya menambah satu jepit itu tapi entah kenapa _image_nya terlihat berbeda di mata Athrun. Ditambah dengan pakaian Cagalli saat ini yang agak _feminim_.

Memang sih, Cagalli biasanya tidak pernah berpakaian seperti ini. Biasanya, Cagalli selalu memakai kaos kebesaran dipadu jaket, celana panjang dan sepatu _sneakers_ atau sepatu _sport_. Tapi sekarang Cagalli memakai _one piece_ berpotongan _high wist _berwarna kuning pucat sepanjang lima senti di atas lutut sebagai pengganti kaos kebesaran yang sering digunakannya. Cagalli masih memakai celana jeans sebagai kebawahannya, tapi panjangnya hanya selutut dan Cagalli memakai sandal _high heels _setinggi lima senti yang serasi dengan warna cardigan yang dikenakannya.

Cagalli sekarang benar-benar menjelma menjadi gadis _feminim _yang... cantik.

"Ja-Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" bentak Cagalli malu ketika Athrun tidak berhenti memandangnya. Gadis pirang itu merutuki penampilannya hari ini yang tentu saja ini karena ulah Lacus yang dengan semangat mendadani dirinya dengan satu kalimat yang tidak bisa dibantah Cagalli.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu tampil beda di kencan pertamamu, Cagalli_-chan_... Aku kan sahabatmu, aku kan ingin sekali membantumu," kata Lacus dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Cagalli luruh, menyerah dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Lacus kepadanya.

"Maaf, tapi Cagalli_-san_, kau terlihat... um..." Pipi Athrun memerah sedikit. "...Cantik."

Hening.

Sedetik... dua detik... tiga...

_Blush!_

Wajah Cagalli sempurna memerah. Gadis itu merasakan panas di wajahnya yang telah dirias dengan _make up natural_. Mungkin karena malu, gadis itu langsung berseru 'Apa yang kau katakan, hah?' sambil berlari terburu ke arah Athrun, tak menyadari bahwa alas kaki yang dikenakannya kini bukanlah sepatu _sneakers_ yang biasa digunakannya melainkan sepatu _high heels _yang belum terbiasa dipakainya sehingga...

_Bruk!_

Cagalli terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Hening selama beberapa detik.

_Blush._

Lagi muka Cagalli memerah, lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam, malu. Sementara Athrun hanya menghela napas sekaligus kasihan juga melihat wajah Cagalli yang sudah memerah, berkeringat dingin karena ulah _high heels_ yang dikenakannya. Berjalan mendekati Cagalli, Athrun kemudian mengulurkan tangan mendongak, menatap Athrun yang setengah membungkuk dan memasang senyum canggung, dengan satu buah _sweatdrop_.

"Sini, kubantu!"

Mau tidak mau, Cagalli menerima uluran tangan Athrun.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

Lacus Clyne menoleh ke sekeliling sembari memegang tas jinjing kecilnya, mencari sesosok pemuda yang telah mengajaknya ke taman bermain hari ini.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?" lirih Lacus. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu kemudian meneliti tiap _inchi_ pakaiannya. "Apa penampilanku bagus hari ini ya?" tanya Lacus lagi, tak sadar bahwa tindakannya yang meneliti pakaiannya sambil bergerak ke kanan kiri, seolah sedang menari itu menarik perhatian banyak laki-laki yang langsung berkasak-kusuk dengan rona merah, termasuk Yamato Kira yang ada beberapa meter dari Lacus.

Ya, Yamato Kira memandang Lacus tanpa kedip. Melihat Lacus yang lebih cantik dari biasanya. Perpaduan cantik dan anggun. Sempurna.

Berdehem sebentar, Kira berjalan mendekati Lacus.

"Lacus_-san_."

Lacus menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Kira yang tetap saja terlihat menawan. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Kira_-kun_."

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat."

Lacus menggeleng. Menunggu Kira bukanlah kegiatan yang dibenci Lacus, justru sebaliknya.

"Ayo, kita masuk," kata Kira kemudian berjalan mendahului Lacus. Lacus yang kaget segera mengejar Kira dengan berlari-lari kecil.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

"Oi, Athrun."

"Hm..."

Dibalik punggung Athrun, Cagalli Yula Atha hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bukan dia banget. Merah. Sangat merah.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" kata Cagalli setengah berteriak sambil masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Athrun yang lebar. Sekilas, Cagalli dapat mencium bau tubuh Athrun yang khas.

"Diam dan tenanglah!" perintah Athrun tegas. Pemuda itu lantas kembali memperbaiki posisi Cagalli yang digendongnya sementara Cagalli semakin membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Athrun dan semakin erat mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda berambut biru itu. Debar jantung terdengar keras di telinga Cagalli saat ini, dan semoga Athrun tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"Yosh!"

Cagalli mendengar Athrun bergumam kemudian menurunkan gadis itu dari gendongannya. Cagalli hanya menurut dan duduk di trotoar jalan di dalam taman bermain.

"Ternyata kau berat juga Cagalli –"

_Bletak!_

"_Ittai_~" Athrun mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena dipukul Cagalli sementara Cagalli hanya melipat kedua lengan di dada sambil menoleh ke arah lain, ngambek.

"_Urusai_!"

"KuKira kau akan lebih manis sedikit," gumam Athrun dan Cagalli memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Athrun hanya bergumam sebentar sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," kata Athrun kemudian berlari pergi. Lima belas menit kemudian Athrun datang dengan sandal selop hak rendah dan beberapa plester. "Kemarikan kakimu," kata Athrun sambil berjongkok. Cagalli menurut, membiarkan tangan Athrun mengobati pergelangan kaki kirinya yang agak memar karena _high heels_ sial yang digunakan Cagalli. Begitu kencan ini selesai, Cagalli bersumpah akan mencekik leher Lacus karena telah memaksanya memakai sepatu _high heels_ yang menyiksanya.

"Dan ini."

Athrun menyerahkan sepasang sepatu itu kepada Cagalli. "Kau tidak mungkin memakai sepatu itu lagi kan?"

Cagalli menunduk kemudian membuang muka.

"Aku tidak meminta kau membelikannya!" katanya, gengsi. Sementara Athrun hanya menghela napas karena ucapan Cagalli. Ya... muluk juga sih sebenarnya mengharapkan Cagalli tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara Athrun menghela napas pasrah, Cagalli merutuki kalimatnya yang terkesan kasar. Harusnya di saat begini Cagalli mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Athrun dan bukannya malah sok jual mahal seperti ini.

"_Bersikaplah sedikit manis kepadanya,"_

Cagalli mengingat perkataan Lacus saat di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Dimodali dengan nasihat Lacus itu, makanya Cagalli dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya, memanggil nama Athrun dengan intonasi selembut mungkin, tidak kasar seperti biasanya.

"Apa?"

"Hm.. uhuk.. anu... _saki wa arigatou_," kata Cagalli dengan pipi merona. Athrun hanya bisa terpana. Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? Cagalli yang selalu bersikap memusuhi dirinya di sekolah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya? Dengan gayanya yang malu-malu pula?

Entah kenapa, ucapan terima kasih dari Cagalli membuat Athrun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"_Jaa_, lalu kita akan mulai bermain dari wahana apa?" tanya Athrun dan Cagalli tersenyum dengan semangat dan mulai berceloteh mengenai wahana yang ingin dinaikinya.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

"Kau yakin ingin menaiki ini dulu?" Kira menunjuk wahana yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Lacus Clyne mengangguk pasti. Berbalik memandang Kira dengan mata berbinar, Lacus tersenyum senang.

"Aku sangat ingin naik ini, Kira_-kun_," jelas Lacus membuat Kira tersenyum keki.

Sejujurnya Kira tidak begitu suka wahana ini. Tapi, berhubung Lacus menginginkannya, maka Kira hanya mengangguk saja dan dengan kaku ikut mengantri di wahana tersebut.

"Kira_-kun_, _daijobu_?" tanya Lacus melihat Kira yang sudah agak pucat. Menengok ke arah Lacus dengan gerakan kaku, Kira mengangguk. Meski Lacus tahu Kira berbohong, tapi Lacus tidak bisa membatalkan menaiki wahana ini karena mereka berdua sudah dipasangi sabuk pengaman dan wahana sudah mulai bergerak naik, bergerak perlahan hingga berada di puncak, dan...

_WUSH!_

"KYAAA!"

_Roler coaster _pun dengan riang menempuh relnya.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

Cagalli Yula atha menatap kagum kumpulan burung merpati di hadapannya. Athrun Zala yang baru saja dari toko pakan memberikan makanan burung kepada Cagalli.

"Lempar saja makanan itu dan burung-burung akan mendekatimu," jelas Athrun dan Cagalli menurut.

Saat Cagalli melemparkan pakan burung di sekitarnya, sontak gadis itu dikerubungi oleh burung-burung merpati.

Cagalli tertawa riang.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap seperti perempuan juga ya?" gumam Athrun yang entah bisa dibilang gumaman atau bukan, yang jelas Cagalli mendengar gumaman Athrun dan itu membuatnya memberengut kesal.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Cagalli menantang, membuat Athrun langsung berdiri dengan tegak, gugup.

"_Betsuni_," katanya sambil tertawa garing.

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

_DUGH!_

Yups, ini pukulan kedua yang diterima Athrun hari ini.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

"Kira_-kun_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sembari memegang tembok sebagai penahan beban tubuhnya yang agak pusing, Kira mengangguk. Lacus yang merasa bersalah hanya menunduk tidak enak.

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu naik wahana itu," kata Lacus merasa bersalah. Melihat itu Kira hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Lacus.

"Tidak apa, Lacus_-san_, aku hanya kaget saja karena baru pertama langsung mengajakku bermain wahana yang seperti itu," kata Kira. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian duduk di kursi dekat tembok yang tadi jadi penyangganya, dan Lacus mengikuti.

"Kau mau naik apa lagi sekarang?" kata Kira, tersenyum. Lacus memandang Kira kemudian menjawab dengan tanpa semangat.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lacus. Kira mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku..."

_Kruyuk..._

Baik Kira dan Lacus sama-sama memandang perut Kira yang tadi berbunyi. Dengan muka memerah dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, Kira berkata, meski tanpa ada yang memintanya menjelaskan.

"Maaf, tadi aku belum sempat sarapan."

Lacus tersenyum. Meletakkan tas tangan yang dibawanya di antara dirinya dan Kira, Lacus mengambil dua kotak makanan.

"Mau mencicipi masakanku, Kira_-kun_?"

Dan Kira mengangguk.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

Sepasang sejoli. Dengan pistol di masing-masing di tangannya, saling melirik dan melempar tatapan menantang.

"Siap?" tanya sang perempuan berambut _blonde_, dengan senyum sinis penuh tantangan. Pemuda berambut biru itu menarik pelatuk dan berbicara dengan tampang menantang yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari si gadis.

"Kapanpun," katanya sok _cool_.

Dan saat layar dihadapan mereka menampilkan angka yang berubah mundur, dari tiga menjadi satu, dan kemudian saat tiba-tiba saja di layar ada beribu makhluk entah apa yang bersikap seolah ingin menyerang mereka, mereka berdua langsung menodongkan pistol ke layar.

TEMBAK!

Athrun dan Cagalli tertawa riang menembaki para 'alien' di layar tersebut.

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

Dan setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang menguji adrenalin, seperti roller coaster, rumah hantu, histeria, kora-kora, bermain game memasukan bola basket, hockey dan games dance, serta melihat beberapa pajangan, patung dan bunga-bunga yang ada di taman bermain Orb park, kini Lacus dan Kira sudah berada di dalam biang lala. Saling berhadapan.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kira sambil menatap Lacus. Sebelah tangan Kira menopang dagunya. Lacus yang ditatap oleh Kira sedemikian rupa hanya gelagapan, gugup. Terbatuk sebentar, Lacus memasang senyum tenang.

"Hn. Sangat senang," kata Lacus jujur. Seharian ini terasa menyenangkan dan berlalu begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu saja malam sudah lama menggantikan siang. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menatap Kira dengan _baby blue_nya yang berbinar senang. "_Arigatou_."

Kira mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Kemudian hening mengambil alih keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

Hening yang menenangkan sampai akhirnya Lacus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Anu... Kira_-kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Kira_-kun_ mengajakku ke taman bermain?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tepat saat bianglala yang mereka tumpangi berada di paling atas. Mata _lavender_ Kira dan mata biru Lacus saling menatap dalam. Dengan degup jantung yang menggila, Lacus menunggu bibir Kira bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Aku..."

Lacus meneguk ludah ketika bibir Kira kembali bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu namun sayang, Lacus tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik karena kembang api berbunyi tepat saat pemuda itu menjawab.

"... Begitulah," kata Kira sambil memasang senyum.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa yang Kira_-kun_ ucapkan," kata Lacus gugup dan penasaran. Yamato Kira hanya tersenyum lembut – sekaligus senyuman tidak mau dibantah.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, Lacus_-san_."

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

"Huwa... kembang apinya indah."

Itu kalimat yang diucapkan Cagalli ketika melihat sinar warna-warni terlihat memeriahkan langit malam. Gadis itu menyandarkan kedua lengannya di pagar pembatas dan tersenyum melihat kembang api yang terus diluncurkan. "Meski suaranya sungguh sangat berisik," sungut Cagalli lagi, sebal.

Athrun tertawa. Seharian ini pemuda itu bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Cagalli dan entah kenapa Athrun menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya hari ini bersama Cagalli, orang yang menurutnya membencinya.

"Cagalli_-san_," panggil Athrun yang hanya dijawab gumaman ringan oleh Cagalli. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kencan hari ini?"

Senyum di wajah Cagalli pudar. Gadis _blonde_ itu memandang Athrun yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

Sedetik... dua detik...

"Aku..."

**~Hard to Say Daisuki – Ini Kencan! ~**

Lacus hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum malu. Gadis itu menatap lengannya yang digenggam oleh Kira. Iya, mereka kini bergenggaman tangan, Kira yang menggenggam tangannya. Katanya karena Kira takut Lacus terpisah. Memang, pengunjung Orb park malam ini masih penuh, alasan Kira masuk akal...

Tapi bolehkah Lacus mengharapkan lebih? Misalnya alasan Kira yang sebenarnya bukan karena takut Lacus hilang atau mereka terpisah tapi karena... Kira memang ingin memegang tangannya?

Yeah, Lacus, berkhayalah sesukamu dan dapat dipastikan kau akan langsung mencium tanah begitu khayalanmu ternyata hanyalah khayalan semata.

Tapi Lacus, bukankah ada sesuatu yang seharusnya kau katakan kepada seorang Kira Yamato?

Well, yeah...

Pernyataan cinta.

Lacus kembali blushing ketika sebuah suara membisikkannya tentang pernyataan cinta. Iya ya, sekarnag bisa dibilang mereka kencan, malam hari, di taman bermain, Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk... er... menyatakan cinta?

Maka, saat Lacus dan Kira berjalan dipinggir taman yang tidak begitu ramai, Lacus menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Kira otomatis berhenti. Bingung, Kira kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Lacus_-san_?" tanyanya sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Anu... Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Kira_-kun_," ucap Lacus. Kira yang bingung kini benar-benar menghadap Lacus, mereka sudah tidak bergenggaman tangan lagi.

"Apa?"

"Itu..." Lacus meneguk ludah, kemudian memberanikan diri memandang wajah tampan Kira dengan rona merah di kedua pipi. "Kira_-kun_, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku..."

"Lho? Yamato... Kira?"

Suara itu menginterupsi. Membuat Kira menoleh ke kanan dan Lacus yang langsung _down_ dengan air mata berlinang. Lagi-lagi gagal.

"Eh? Lunamaria Hawke...?" tanya Kira ragu ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah-_violet_ pendek yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Karena namanya dipanggil, senyum gadis itu langsung mengembang.

"Ternyata kau benar Kira ya!" seru Luna girang. Gadis bermata biru itu kemudian berlari menghampiri Kira dan memeluknya.

Lacus _shock_.

"Apa kabar, Kira?" kata si gadis asing menurut Lacus sebelum menempelkan bibir mungilnya di bibir Kira.

_Double shock._

Lacus merasa dia ditarik ke dasar bumi paling dalam.

SIAPA GADIS ITU?

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

A/n :

Yosh! Update sebulan lebih dikit... gak terlalu ngaretlah ya... hehehe #DiTampol.

Btw, mohon maaf untuk chapter ini, karena jujur aja aku paling gak bisa bikin adegan kencan di taman bermain, itu susah banget... #BiasaBikinAdeganHurtSih.

Jadi kalau agak (atau beneran) jelek, mohon dimaklumi. Ini udah usaha maksimal saya... hehehe

Well, dan kenapa bisa ada Luna? Itu karena ada yang review adain ShinLuna... Jadi, kupikir gak apa-apalah ada Luna dan Shin. Pertama yang muncul Luna dulu... Dan ada hubungan apakah Luna dengan Kira?

Itu...

Ada di chap selanjutnya yang mungkin – mungkin lho ya – ending fict ini...

Penasaran? Makanya, Baca dan Review, minna! #TeriakPakeToa.

Balesan review

**Guest 1**: Hehe... Makasih pujiannya... semoga chapter ini gak begitu mengecewakan...

**Guest 2** : Aish... Sensus penduduk? Maaf,tapi aku bukan penduduk bumi, aku kan penduduk di dunia kahyangan, jadi gak bakal bisa disensus... #DiRajam.

Tadinya juga mau Athrun x Lacus... tapi pas pikir-pikir... nanti lagi aja deh... #EH?

Makasih udah review... ditunggu reviewannya.

**Ishylotyzz** : (-_-)". Gak sampai setahun kok~ #LirikKeArahLain. Yosh! Terimakasih semangatnya, ini udah Update! Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**Ervan 76** : Hore! \(n.n)/ #DiCekek.

Alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu banget bisa update... akhirnya... Kayaknya Cagalli nyaris nembak Athrun deh... belum sampai nembak kok~ :D

**Gakari**_**-chan**_ : Eh? Se-senpai? Tapi aku masih newbie di fandom ini lho.. (_ _)". Yosh! KiraLacus, AsuCaga dan ShinLuna lagi dalam proses... hehe. Selamat baca,semoga gak mengecewakan.

Yang review log-in aku Pm aja ya... (n.n)

Untuk kali ini belum ada spoiler... maaf ya.. belum kepiKiran lanjutannya... hahaha #Tendanged.

Dan.. bolehkah saya yang manis dan imut ini *MuntahMasal*meminta review dan congkrit atau apapun yang membangun kedepannya?

_**Warms regards,**_

_**Fuyu-yuki-shiro**_

_**08.08.12**_


End file.
